The Unexpected Side of Draco
by fawkesisabella
Summary: This is a DracoKindra piece... Kindra being a made-up of mine. Constructive Critisim is a good thing. Use your powers and review!
1. The Dance

A/N:

Ok, this is a Draco/Kindra piece, also a first on fan fiction for myself, and my cohort in this is AmorMortal.

DISCLOSURE: Um... only Kindra is my invention, so in the words of **some**one wise, "Don't sue me!! I don't own them. Blame the author for what you don't like!" So, no own, no sue, no money, ... unless you count in thoughts... in which case you'd have less then what you started with :D

Blessings upon you,

We

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's finally spring!" Kindra announced the news to Hermione, who was walking with her to their 5th period class, which was History of Magic. They passed Harry, who was supposedly going to the same class. He was stuck in the library though, with, astonishingly enough, his nose in a book. Kindra pointed this out to Hermione and added, "You've taught him well." She winked and nodded in his direction. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and nudged her with a book.

After classes, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Kindra went out to the lake for an improvised picnic. That night, there was going to be a dance and everyone was very nervous. Rumors were flying. All sat down but Ron, and Ron said, "Erm, I'll be right back, I need to go... talk with someone... for... homework purposes. " He got up and went over to a group of twittering girls closer to the lake.

Kindra watched him saunter over to the lake and rolled her eyes. She wondered about Hermione's choice of crushes. She cleared her throat and said loudly, "Hermione, I know I've asked you this a thousand times, but who is it that you like?" Kindra gave her a wink. Hermione blushed again and said, "Well, I haven't really chosen anyone yet..." She nudged Kindra in the ribs. Kindra got up, rubbing the spot where book had met rib and said, "Well, then I'll leave you to... decide plans." She winked and walked away.

Draco Malfoy was sitting next the lake with his broom by him. He had just finished with Quidditch practice and was thinking about which girl he was going to take to the dance. He looked around the lake. Many people were there. Some he knew, some he didn't. He looked towards Potter and his friends. He spotted a girl walking away he'd seen before, but couldn't quite place. She was about 5'2", very slim, and had astonishingly green eyes. You could tell she belonged to Slythern, by her robes. He decided to ask her. It was better to ask her than Pansy. He shuddered at the thought of taking Pansy again.

Kindra saw Draco walk toward her, and she looked around, seemingly not to notice him and his very sexy walk. He walked up to her and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy. No doubt you've already heard of me. Who might you be?"

Kindra replied, "My name's Kindra and yes, I have heard of you."

"Well, that is good, and I was wondering... Would you like to go the dance with me? You will be envied by all of the girls." Draco flashed his handsome smile.

"Um, sure why not? I will meet you in the common room," Kindra said with a smirk.

"Ok, see you then," Draco said and walked away down to the Slytherin common room. "I won't have to take Pansy after all," he said to himself.

Kindra waited for Draco to be safely in his dorm before she went up the stairs from the Common Room to hers. She decided that, since it **was** a formal dress dance, she would wear a dress she loved, and had been meaning to wear for some time. It was green, and elegantly long. Kindra had sewn it to look a little more... "her". She put a light top over it, and put her hair up in a complicated ponytail. She slapped on a little makeup, and was ready to go downstairs. Thinking twice, she brought a book with her, just in case Draco decided to make an entrance.

Draco got up to his dorm and walked over to the trunk at the end of his bed. He pulled out his acid green robes and long black cloak. He got ready in a matter of moments, checked the mirror to make sure his hair is nice and slicked back. It took him a while to make it go back to being perfect. He walked down the stairs to the common room. Draco saw Kindra sitting by the fire. She looked beautiful.

Kindra looked up and saw Draco walking towards her. "You wouldn't be waiting for me, perchance," he said as he flashed his smile again.

"No, actually I am waiting for the house elf to return." She smiled.

Draco held out his arm. "Shall we be off?"

"Very cheesy," thought Kindra, but she put down her book, took his arm, and they walked to the Great Hall together.

The Great Hall was packed with people, and when Draco and Kindra showed up, a slow song began. "Would you like to dance...?" He looked around quickly. Kindra accepted and followed Draco to the dance floor. He took her hand in his, and placed his hand on her hip.

Kindra, not used to dancing this way, took her hand back, put his other hand on her hip and placed her arms around his neck. She whispered into his ear, "This is how we dance, now-a-days..." She grinned at him and they kept dancing.

"So, what kind of stuff are you into?" He looked down at her and smiled.

Kindra, not knowing what he meant, decided to take the safe road. "I like rock, metal, and alternative, though I do like some classical stuff."

"Well, actually I was talking about homework and Quidditch and stuff like that..." He was trying to start a conversation but this was all he could think of.

She said, "I think the person who thought up homework should be shot in the stomach and hanged. I wish they'd just make us do the work in class, not make us do it in our spare time. And I love Quidditch, in fact, you beat me out for seeker on the house team." Kindra looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh. Yes, father bought the whole team brooms that day..." He looked at her and added, "Sorry 'bout that that."

Draco felt his head and ears pound as the music was turned up for the fast song that had just started over the speakers. He said, "Would you like to go somewhere less noisy to talk? We could go to the Lake, or to those tables out there, or..."

Kindra interrupted with "The Lake sounds fine."

Draco took Kindra by the hand and led her out of the castle and over to the lake. They sat down in the grass, and watched the squid lazily drift through the water in the moonlight. "You know," Kindra said, "I've always wondered... What does the squid eat? I mean, people toss it bread or other food every so often, but it's so big, it has to eat something else to survive."

Draco thought about that for a while. "Umm, I really don't know what it eats. I have never been in there so I don't know what it can eat. You should ask Potter," he said, rolling his eyes, "He has been down there. I really do hate him." He looked at her and realized Potter was her friend. He looked down at his hands. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

She looked back at him and said, "You didn't offend me. He's sort of a friend of mine, though. When you stay around him for any length of time, he starts worrying about this, or that, or badgers you to let him look on your parchment..." She smiled. A little stretched, but she didn't want to start defending Harry in front of Draco, as they didn't really like each other. She looked away, a little ashamed as it was.

"So..." Draco looked around trying think of something to say but everything had slipped his mind, all he could think about was Kindra. She looked so scrumptious in her dress and it had a style all of its own.

Draco looked down at her robes. "You look really pretty tonight." She blushed. Draco laughed to himself. "Did you realize we match? We didn't even try to do that. My mother picked mine out for me."

Kindra looked at his robes. They did match, and the colour looked quite good on him. "It really brings out his eyes," she thought. "Your mother really does have good taste. It looks really good on you," she commented.

"Well, you look just beautiful tonight and I am the luckiest guy around to have you for my date." Draco looked down and over at her. Kindra blushed again, and this time she turned away so he would not be able to see the colour rising in her pale cheeks.

Draco frowned down at her. She was looking away. He thought, "Have I done something wrong? Did I say something to offend her? Oh, I want to kiss her," but he wasn't sure if she'd be angry if he did. "Just give me a fecking sign."

Kindra thought, "What is wrong? Why is he so quiet?" And then it dawned on her that she'd have to take the first move. She looked up and said, "The stars are beautiful, I've never been able to see them so clearly. I'm glad I get to see them with you."

"Yes, I know, they're beautiful." He said, never looking up. He looked into her eyes and with a small voice whispered, "Kindra?"

Kindra looked at him. "Gods!" she thought, "He's finally going to kiss me!" They both leaned forward. When they touched, it is as if they'd put a paper clip in an electrical socket. The kiss was perfect. "I am glad that you like me in the same way I like you," he told her softly and kissed her again.

The second kiss was much longer, though just as perfect. After it ended, she said, "Of course I like you, why else would I let you kiss me?" She smiled and kissed him again.

He looked in to her eyes... "You should come stay the summer with me... I mean if you want to..." he said, almost a whisper. She whispered back, "I'd like that. I could get out of that stuffy orphanage. Could I really stay with you?" She didn't know why, but she felt like whispering. She couldn't believe it; she might actually get away from her prison, AND be able to stay with Draco.

"Yes, you can come stay with me. Mother and father would love it. As long as you don't mind my father ranting and raving about work and muggles and mudbloods," he said, looking down at the ground. He wasn't sure if she would be ok with this, being that one of her friends was Granger.

She quickly said, "No, I don't mind. I'll just not hear some of what he says. I'm good at that. I might even be able to discuss some stuff with him about muggles." She smiled at him, and raised his head with her hands. "I don't think your family could disappoint me. It IS a family." She looked at him, then sighed and laid face down on the ground.

He looked amazed, someone who really cared for him. "I am so glad that I asked you to the dance tonight," he said, getting up, picking up some stones and making them skip across the water one at a time.

"I'm glad you asked too. Otherwise, the only Slytherin left was Pansy, and have you seen her acne?? Gross." She flipped over and smiled up at Draco.

He replied, "Yeah, it is getting bad." He looked at her and grimaced. "She thinks that I am her boyfriend. I have told her many times that I am not but she won't listen. Yeah, it is getting bad." He looked at her and smiled.

Kindra wanted to tease him, but not offend him. "It sounds like someone has a crush on you," she teased.

He smiled. "Well, I heard that Longbottom has crush on you and Pansy is not as nearly as bad as that," he said jokingly.

She laughed. "That's true, he told me so last week and tried to give me flowers, but I said to him, 'I will NEVER go out with a sniveling little Gryffindor like you'. But then to lighten things up, I let him copy off my history parchment. I kind of felt bad for him, you know? I mean, I didn't like HIM, and now I like, well, you." She looked up at him again. "Pansy ever try that with you?"

"Sure, tons of times but I could never get away from her... She is in our House, and she goes in my dorm. She wakes me up in the middle of the night... just to tell me she loves me. It is awful, and I just can't seem to get her away. I told her I didn't like her and she won't listen," he said, smiling at Kindra. "Maybe you could do something about that."

"Well, are we, that is to say, are we... going out?"

"Well, I don't just kiss girls and then never talk to them again. I would like you to be my girlfriend, that is, if you want to."

"And I never kiss guys and never talk to them again." She smiled. "Yes. I think I'd like being your girlfriend, and in that case, I should be able to get Pansy off your back quite easily." She smiled again and said, "And since I'll be at your house..."

"Thank you, I have been trying for so long to get her off my back..." He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I will write to mother tomorrow to tell her you are coming for the summer."

"I hope your father and mother will let me stay. I know I can get permission from... someone to get me out of my... home..." She looked down. If Draco's parents didn't like her, she wouldn't be able to stay with Draco at all, and she'd have to go back to the orphanage, and she hated it there. She loved coming to school only because it got her away from there, and, well, now Draco was there too...

"They will let you do whatever I tell them to." He smiled.

Kindra smiled with him. "It's nice that your parents let you do what you want, it must give you a lot of freedom. Say, where is the wildest place you've ever been?" She looked up inquiringly at him, a small, mischievous grin on her face.

"Umm... Well, I am not supposed to say anything to anyone but I have been to the Dark Lord's... Headquarters, with my father. It was very crazy there because you had to bow and say 'Yes, my Lord,' and a lot of weird things," he said. "I remember it, it was last summer. I never got to see Him though; He always just sat in His chair."

"You've been in the presence of our Lord? Wow, now, THAT must have been very cool. I've never even seen a picture of Him before." Kindra was absolutely amazed, Draco's family be very high up to have been in His presence. Kindra had always leant more towards Him then Dumbledore, having had a lot of similar experiences as He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Yes, it was cool. I just hope that I can help when I get old enough, and when He takes over, it will be perfect."

Kindra looked at Draco. She loved that he was actually in a position to help serve Him, but she didn't want to get off track. She looked into his eyes. "I like you," she said quietly.

"Yes, I know this," he said softly and smiled with his handsome smile.

Kindra looked at the sky again, suddenly aware of when and where they were. "You know, if we don't get moving right now, someone's going to find us either out here, or in the halls. Would you like to go back now? We can sit in the common room..." The wind had picked up a little bit, and was ruffling his carefully done hair.

"Yes, lets get going. But even if we were caught, Snape would get us out of it." He smoothed his hair down.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he could... Gotta love Snapie."

He got up and put out his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

She smiled again and accepted his hand, and since she was very light, she was up in seconds. "You don't want your cloak back, do you?" She started to undo the front clasp.

"No, you keep it, it looks better on you than it does on me and I have other cloaks." He smiled and took her hand in his. "Let's go."

She stopped and looked at him. This cloak of his was a good 4 inches too long for her, and it would drag on the ground. "Oh, well," she thought. "It is a nice dress cloak though." As they went towards the castle, she quietly put a spell over them both to make them invisible, just to make sure.

They walked down to the Slytherin Common Room and go in. Draco went to the couch near the fire, sat, and patted the spot next to him.

Kindra laughed quietly, and sat near the spot he pointed out, only a little closer. She leaned her back against him, and sighed. He put his arm around her and stared in to her beautiful green eyes. She looked back at him, and wanted very much to kiss him again. She started forward, and kissed him gently.

Her kisses were like candy and he couldn't get enough... "Well, I would love to sit here and do this forever but I need some sleep and so do you." He got up and held out his hand to her again. She took it, reluctantly, and got up from the fire. "I know, I know. Oh shoot, and I still have to finish McGonagall's paper... Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow. Good night, Draco." She smiled sleepily, and yawned.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her one last time. "Until tomorrow," he said and headed off to the boy's dorms. He looked back at her. "I can't wait to see the look on Pansy and Longbottom's faces when they see we are going out."

She laughed, imagining their faces, then turned, went up the staircase, pulled back her curtain, and fell on the bed, almost asleep. His last words rung in her ears, "Until tomorrow," she muttered, and fell asleep, still rapped up in his cloak.

Draco walked up the steps and into the boy's dorms. He put his pj's on and laid down. Her kiss was still on his lips. He went to sleep thinking of her.


	2. Hilarious Reactions

Ok, here's Chappy two!!! yay!!! ok, well, we're speeding our way through this, so I hope all of you people who haven't yet reviewed, and that's all of you... like this one too! And please review, that way we know we're loved, even if you flame us... :D Blessed be thou, We  
  
Kindra woke up; it was early morning. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to go to classes. She wondered why she was dressed nicely. "Oh, yea..." She remembered last night and smiled. She got up, changed and got ready for breakfast.  
  
Draco woke up and sat staring up at the ceiling... Last night was perfect. He got up and changed, went to the door and then stopped. He walked back to the mirror and made sure his hair was fixed. Then he went to the door and walked down to the common room.  
  
Kindra decided she was ready, and walked down to the common room. She had almost reached the entrance when she looked back around and saw Draco. Her heart jumped a little as she took him in. "Good morning," she said to him as she walked back to were he was sitting.  
  
"Why good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked. "We should go get some food." He held out his hand and led her to the great hall.  
  
Kindra sort of felt odd holding his hand in front of all these people, but replied, "I passed out, if I dreamed... I can't remember it... You?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"I slept fine," he said not wanting to sound too happy. He was around all of his friends now and had to keep his reputation. "Let's go sit over there," he said pointing to his gang of friends. They walked over to the table. "Move over Crabbe, Kindra needs a place to sit," he said and smiled to her. "This will be your new spot, right next to me." He looked across the table at pansy's face.  
  
Kindra looked at Pansy as she purposefully took her place at his side. She wanted to fit in, so she smirked and sat down with a plop. "Hey, pansy. How are you doing today?" She looked across at the Gryffindor table to se if Neville had noticed yet. He had, and he was determinedly looking at the food in front of him.  
  
Pansy wore a look that clearly looked stated she was not happy with what was going on, though it looked as if she hadn't quite figured things out yet. "I'm not ill, if that's what you mean. Say, why are you sitting with us? You're friends kick you out?" She sneered.  
  
Draco looked over at Pansy. The look on her was wonderful; he would never have to deal with her again. He looked over at Kindra and smiled. He got a plate and put food on it. He started to eat. "So, Pansy, how was the dance last night?" he asked, knowing she did not have a date.  
  
Pansy just looked at Draco. A look of almost hurt came over her face. "I looked for you, but you were... otherwise occupied, with her." She cast a scathing look at Kindra. Kindra just smirked back and began eating.  
  
Draco grinned. "Yeah, we were having fun weren't we Kindra?" He looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, I forgot the proper introductions. Kindra this is Pansy. Pansy this is my girlfriend, Kindra."  
  
"Yes, we were having... fun." Kindra said, looking for a reaction in Pansy about the news. She got one. Pansy stood up and yelled, loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear, "WHAT? YOUR GIRLFRIEND? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO DO THAT TO ME??? THAT'S IT. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, DRACO! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOU JUST LOST THE BEST THING IN YOUR LIFE!!!" With that, Pansy raised her hand and slapped Draco across the face. Draco glared at her then shook it off. Pansy stormed out of the great hall. Everyone was turning and looking Draco's way.  
  
Draco grinned and looked at Kindra. "I hope Longbottom doesn't do that." He laughed and so did Crabbe and Goyle. "Shut up, you two," he said quickly. "They always do that," he said to Kindra.  
  
Kindra looked at Crabbe and Goyle. She hastily looked away, as they were staring at her. "Yea, well, it's a little creepy, you know?" She turned back to Draco. "I don't know, I think it would be cool to have him do that. " She smiled slyly. "But knowing him, it'd take him a week, as it is, just to ask me about what happed at the table just now..." She sighed and returned to her bread.  
  
Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Yeah, it is kinda weird, but I put up with it. So, what do you want to do today?" He smiled and put his hand on hers.  
  
Kindra smiled, chewed, and swallowed. "Well, we could go to Hogsmead. We have that visit today." Kindra picked up another bit of toast, and started to stand up.  
  
"That sounds good to me." He stood up and stretched. "Come on Crabbe , Goyle." He took her hand and headed off to the front doors with Crabbe and Goyle at their heels. As they walked down the hall everyone was staring at them. Draco was used to this but was not sure Kindra was.  
  
Kindra was used to a few strange looks every-so-often, but only by the few people who'd heard the sometimes ditsy things she'd said. But not everyone, all the time. She was nervous, and when she got nervous, she'd blush and put on a fake smile, both of which she did now. She hated that she was, but she held her head high anyway.  
  
Draco looked over at her. "Don't worry about them. All that matters is that you are with me and no one else." They headed down the lawn and towards Hogsmead. "It will be nice to be with you all day."  
  
Kindra jumped when Crabbe spoke. "When do we get to eat, Draco?" Kindra hadn't realized they were still following them. She rolled her eyes, stopped, and turned to him. "Have you got any money on you?" He nodded. "Then go get some food and meet us at the three broomsticks. Ok?" They nodded and headed away to find sweets.  
  
Draco smiled at Kindra. "You get a little testy, don't you?" He laughed as Crabbe and Goyle waddled away. "Well, let's get going then." They headed towards the three broomsticks. Draco opened the door for her as they got there. "After you lovely." He smiled.  
  
She smiled her dazzling smile at him. "Thank you, Draco dear." She led them in, still holding hands. They got a table and ordered butterbeer, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to show up. They started talking. Neville walked in, looked around, and saw Kindra and Draco sipping their drinks and talking quietly. He noticed that they were holding hands. He walked over to them. "Hello, Kindra."  
  
Draco looked up at Longbottom. "What do you want Longbottom? You are bothering my girlfriend and me... Yes, girlfriend Longbottom. Don't look at me like that. You are making me sick," he said loudly, so that everyone heard and looked their way. Tears welled up in Longbottom's eyes. "What are you going to do now, cry Longbottom? Please leave so I can go about my date with my girlfriend."  
  
Kindra looked at Longbottom sobbing loudly as he left. If it was possible, she liked Draco even more. "Thanks for getting him off my back. I don't think he'll even talk to me now. This is good." She smiled again at him. "So, back to Quidditch. Who is your next game against again?"  
  
"Gryffindor," said Harry and he, Ron and Hermione came over to their table.  
  
Draco looked up at Potter and his friends. "Oh no, not more filth. First Longbottom, now all of you. When will this day get better? I want to spend some time with my... friend here and all of you filth, and mudbloods, can't forget about you, granger, are ruining my day," Draco said loudly, getting very angry.  
  
Kindra looked at Draco, a touch of anger in her eyes. Harry started to say something, but Kindra cut him off. "Just because they came to talk to me, it doesn't mean you can sit here and yell at them. I'm sorry, Draco, please stay here, but I'll be back in just a minute." She turned, giving him a warning glance, and stood up. She gestured to Harry, Ron and Hermione to come with her. "Sorry about that."  
  
"What was that about?" Harry turned and looked at Kindra "Why are you hanging out with Draco now?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a good for nothing twit. You shouldn't be hanging out with him. He'll only get you into trouble." Ron looked at her with look of curiosity on his face.  
  
"Well," Kindra said, looking at three very interested faces, "You know, he's supposed to be in league with You-Know-Who... and well," Suddenly she had an idea. "I was hoping he'd give me information on Him that could help us." She smiled her nervous smile, and hoped they accepted her very hurriedly made up plan.  
  
Hermione looked at Kindra's face, studying it, then said, "That's actually a good idea."  
  
Harry looked at her with questionable eyes. "Ok, that does sound like a good idea." He changed his tone once he thought about it. He though, "Kindra would never be real friends with Draco."  
  
"Well I am sure glad you aren't on his side," Ron said.  
  
"Yea, I know," Kindra said, looking down a bit. She didn't like lying to her friends, but Draco really did not like them, and since she didn't want both sides breathing down her neck, she changed the subject. "So, I hope you guys have a good day, I'll see you at dinner. I've got to get back to Draco. He'll suspect something otherwise." Doing some more quick thinking, she said "Oh, and when I'm around him, it would be better if you stayed away. That way, he'll think I'm on his side. Ok?" She said, all in one breath.  
  
Hermione looked back at Draco. "Yea, I suppose you're right. Just don't tell him anything important, ok? Oh, and Ron, stop looking at Siyth like that. She's sitting with her boyfriend, for goodness' sake." Hermione pulled them towards the door.  
  
Draco looked at Kindra as she walked back towards him. She was so beautiful. Why did she have to be friends with Potter? He glanced down at his hands and wondered what she had said to them.  
  
"Well, I got rid of them." Kindra sighed as she sat down. She looked at Draco examining his fingernails. "You know, they might not be your friends, but they are mine..." Gods, he is cute, but he'd just plainly called one of my good friends a mudblood... "I got them away from us for a while, I said I was plying you for information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and they bought it. I don't like lying to them..." She sighed again. "But I understand about you not liking them."  
  
Draco had looked at her in awe. She actually was good friends with them and he was going to have to put up with it while being her boyfriend. Draco looked up at her and decided that if he was going to stay with her he would have to. "So, er...How long have you know them" He said with effort.  
  
Kindra noticed the strain in his voice, and knew it was hurting him. "Well, famous Harry Potter and all, but personally since 4th year, during the tournament. Hermione and I have been friends since 2ed, though..." She saw the look on his face, and decided to drop the subject for now. "But, how about Crabbe and Goyle, how long have you known them?"  
  
"Oh, since we were young... Our fathers are friends." He smiled weakly at her. "How about we go and get some sweets, my treat." He got up and held out his hand.  
  
"Sounds good, we'll meet them there, since that's where they're most likely to be. " She smiled wanly at him and took him by surprise as she stood up. "I still like you, I hope you know that," she said as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Well, I still like you, even if you are friends with... Harry." Draco said kindly. He took her by the hand and headed for Honeydukes. "Would you like some sweets?" he asked as they reached the door.  
  
Kindra, feeling a little flirtatious, said, "yes, but I'd better not have to buy them," when Draco looked down at her, she went onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "What do you say we ditch the flunkies? I know a good coffee shop, very dim..." she said, blinking her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"Umm... Sure," he said, thinking that this would be a good place to make up to Kindra. He felt bad for making her mad but she didn't seem very mad anymore. "Lead the way," he said winking at her. 


	3. Madam Puddifoot's

Ok, again with the disclaimer... no own, now money, don't sue... all you'll get is candy wrappers and a headache... smile ok, thankie to the both of you who have reviewed so far, it's twas fun to know people actually read this thing, thankx!  
  
Blessed be thou, we   
  
Kindra, sensing that they'd made up, took his hand and lead him to Madam Puddifoot's where they got a table at the back. It being the middle of March, St. Patrick's Day decorations were over everything, and the whole room was done in green and pink. Disgusting, thought Kindra. "Sorry about the... well, the whole atmosphere..." She looked apologetically at Draco.  
  
He glanced around "Well it is a bit..." He didn't know how to finish, so instead he smiled and sat down.  
  
Kindra slid into the booth on his side, and smiled up at him. A witch in a very horrible shade of pee green came up to their table and said, "What would you like, m'dears? Hmmm?"  
  
Draco looked up at the woman and then to Kindra "Umm, what would you like Kindra?"  
  
"A cup of cider, and not too hot." Kindra looked over at Draco and mimicked the waitress. "And for you...?" She smirked.  
  
"The same will be fine." He smirked and looked up at the women.  
  
"So Kindra dear... What would you like to talk about?" He glanced around the room at all of the other couples; none of them were talking and he quickly felt stupid.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking a little more along the lines of..." and with that she cleared her throat and blushed furiously and looked around, trying to hide the blush, furious with herself for not actually saying the words she had wanted to say.  
  
"What were you going to say?" he said and turned her head towards his. "I am not going to laugh."  
  
She looked directly into Draco's eyes. "You know I asked you here to snogg, and I was pointing that out," she said bluntly, still blushing furiously, and looking for a reaction in him.  
  
He smiled and knew why she had asked him there but he liked being a pain in the ass. "Really? I had no idea." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Kindra happily responded, and started pressing harder on his lips. Soon his mouth would have to open, or he would bruise. He obligingly opened and let her in.  
  
He felt her in his mouth. He reached around her and pulled her closer to him. She wiggled closer, pressing up against him. Shivering a little, she put her legs up on his lap so she was sitting on him.  
  
Draco ran his fingers through her hair and down her spine. He reached the bottom of her shirt and he let his hand glide up her shirt. She shivered again as he ran his hand down her spine, arching her back a little. She moved back a little so he would have easier access to her front, and so she would be able to move against the bulge in his pants.  
  
He reached the clasp of her bra and undid it. He felt her shiver yet again. He longed to be in his dorm right now. He kissed her neck slowly and whispered into her ear, "You are beautiful, you know."  
  
Kindra's eyes were a little glazed over. The clasp on her back was tickling between her shoulders. She pressed her weight down on his lap and moved around a little, winning a small groan from him. She whispered back to his ear, "I know this."  
  
He ran his fingers up and down her back and reached around to her front. He reached his hand under her bra.  
  
Kindra had her back to the rest of the shop, but she still felt nervous about anyone watching. She quickly tapped his hand, broke the kiss, wetly, and said, "You know, I don't think we should do this here... Anyone might see..."  
  
"But I..." he said and kissed her neck again. "I don't mind. Let them watch." He slid his hand down her stomach.  
  
She tilted her head back so he wouldn't see her role her eyes. "Yes, well, I do mind. We could move this, but you're going to have to refrain yourself from... oh...." She sighed as he teased her bellybutton, but was determined to have him stop there. "Draco, stop, seriously, this is a very public spot. Draco." She pulled his hand back up to his lap.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Afraid of a couple people seeing you with me?" He tried to kiss her neck but she pulled away.  
  
"Yes, actually I am. We've been going out for a whole, how long? Like 12 hours now? Don't you think we're moving just a little too fast?" She didn't want to say that, as she'd been imagining doing things with him for a long time now, but they were in the middle of a teashop, for gods' sake.  
  
"You think we are moving too fast?" His voice got louder. "When Pansy I were going out, she never thought we moved too fast." As soon as he said that he knew he shouldn't have.  
  
Kindra just looked at Draco, anger filling her as these words sunk in. "Well, then I hope you and Pansy had a fun time snogging and doing gods know what. And you know what? I don't think I want to touch any of your fingers again." Her voice had been steadily getting louder, and by now she was practically shouting. "I hope you and Pansy have fun together, and I hope she gives you some kind of STD, and I she wipes her zitty face all over your fucking prick, and I hope you have a good life together. Have a good fucking day, Draco." With that, she stormed out of the shop with her head high, trying desperately to keep her bra from sliding off.  
  
Draco looked at her, shocked. He was only joking. He had only said it to make her loosen up, but it didn't seem to have worked. He glanced around and threw some money on the table. He got up and turned to the wall, adjusted himself, and headed for the door, glaring at all of the people now staring at him. 


	4. Bedroom Secrets

Ok peoples, we took a long time writing this because I should never be left to my own devises around stupid people, especially with hot oil. I've been working a lot, and Lizard's been in school, which is where I'll be come next week. So, sorry if we start and stop on this, we haven't yet dropped off the end of the world, (and yes, there **is** one, how else do you explain were all the sea monsters go? grin). Enjoy! And thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you to the four people who've reviewed. Even though I made you, it really helps our moral! Thankies again,

Blessed be thou,

We

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kindra stormed out of the teashop, furious and in tears. "**How** could he have said that??" she thought. She quickly ducked down a side alley and straightened herself. She was fuming. She was so preoccupied that she ran right into Ron, keeled over, hit the ground, and had stood back up ready to yell at whoever she'd knocked into before she realized who he was.

"Oh, it's you," she said, a little put off she couldn't yell.

"Kindra, you ok? You ran right into me, have you been crying?" Ron said, noticing the tear marks while shuffling around, picking up various sweets.

"No, I'm fine, just dandy," Kindra sarcastically said to the trio, two of whom she had only just noticed standing there. She wanted to be alone right now, but it seemed everything was going wrong today.

Hermione looked at Kindra as she helped Ron with the sweets. "You have been crying. What's wrong?"

Ron chimed in, grinning, "Did Malfoy punch you or something?"

"Basically, yes. Yes he did." Kindra replied, hurriedly wiping tears away with the inside of her cloak, which she realized was Draco's and took off, throwing it on the ground. Ron looked a bit taken aback, and quickly became somber.

Harry looked at Kindra, suddenly thoughtful. "You know, I heard a rumor that you and Malfoy were going out, and that looks an awful lot like his cloak." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, it ... is...." Kindra started. She hadn't wanted to tell them about Draco, simply because she didn't want them to think she was fraternizing with the enemy, or something. "Let's go get something to drink," she said, leading the way to the Three Broomsticks.

Draco walked out of the little teashop and headed back to the castle. "Why do girls have to be so confusing?" he thought. He walked all the way back to the common room alone. He reached the porthole, said the password, (pure blood), and entered.

He hadn't got 6 steps in the door when he heard someone crying. He looked up and there sitting on one of the couches with her head on her knees was pansy. He felt his heart drop. She really had cared for him and he had thought nothing more of her then a... a... play toy. He walked by her hoping to not bother her but she looked up and coughed slightly. Draco turned and faced her. "Hello," he said softly.

She wiped her eyes and answered, "Hi, where is your...." She choked out "girlfriend?"

"We had a fight." He frowned.

She raised her head a little bit more. "Really?" She seemed to cheer up almost instantly. "Do you want to talk about it?" she said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Sure, I guess," Draco answered. He walked over to her and sat down right next to her. She sat up straight and a look of fake concern crossed her face. She rested her hand on his knee. Draco looked down and looked back up. "Well, we went to that little teashop and we got in to a fight about, well, snogging and such. I said some stuff I guess I shouldn't have said and she got ruddy pissed at me."

"What kind of stuff did you say?" She leaned closer to him.

"Umm, well, it is kind of embarrassing to say." His checks reddened.

"You can tell me Drakkie." She smiled and batted her eyes. "Drakkie" had been her pet name for him. "I won't laugh, I promise."

He shrugged and sighed. "I told her that that when we were going out, you didn't care that we snogged in public and, well, did other things in public."

She giggled. "It is true though. I didn't care, but I guess she didn't like hearing that."

He frowned. "No, she got pissed, yelled, and then walked out, leaving me sitting there all by myself."

She sighed. "Well, maybe you weren't meant for each other. Drakkie, lets go sit in your room... so you can lay down and rest."

Draco stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess that sounds good."

Pansy stood up next to him and grabbed his hand "Come on silly." She drug him to the guy's dorms. They reached the guy's dorms and Draco sat down on his bed kicking off his shoes. Pansy sat at the end of the bed with her legs crossed in front of her. Draco lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt Pansy move but ignored it. He lay there for a few minutes thinking about what Kindra had said.

Kindra, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left the Three Broomsticks and headed back toward the castle. Kindra had told them everything, minus the details of what Draco and she had done in the teashop, as Ron had looked like he was either going to be sick or start a steam vent from his ears. Hermione had taken it in stride, and she and Harry had tried to comfort Kindra, while Ron just patted her oddly on the back every-so-often.

As they walked over the slushy grass, Harry tried to change the subject to Quidditch. He was trying to get Kindra into a lively conversation as to who would be winning the next match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, but all Kindra would do was shrug and sniff into her sleeve.

Kindra, freezing cold since she'd ditched Draco's robes, decided to see if she could get rid of her friends and finally be by herself. "Do you guys know what time it is?" she said.

Hermione looked at the sky then consulted a small band on her wrist. "It's almost dinner time."

"Oh, then I'm going to see if I can get myself cleaned and warmed up. I'll see you guys at dinner?" Kindra asked.

"See ya then," Ron said.

Harry chimed in with a "Hope you feel better then."

Hermione looked worriedly at Kindra, then hugged her, and said "You don't have to sit with the Slytherins at dinner, you could sit with us."

Kindra just shook her head and retreated towards the Slytherin common room. When she got there, she went straight through, not looking at anybody. She reached her room and collapsed onto her bed, crying silently.

Draco was lying there for a few more minutes, when he felt someone sit on his lap. Remembering that Pansy was the only other person in the room. He opened his eyes. "Why are you sitting on me?" He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Draco, you and I are made for each other. Why can't you see that?" She smirked and put her hands on the pillow on either side of his head.

"We aren't meant for each other." He frowned and tired to sit up again. When he did she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away and stared at her, not knowing what to do. She kissed him again... and this time he let her. He didn't pull away or push her off. He just let her kiss him. The next thing he knew, she was half naked and all he had on were his boxers. "What am I doing?" he thought to himself as she was kissing his neck and chest "I want to be with Kindra." But he didn't stop Pansy when she started to take off his boxers. He just lay there enjoying the feeling of her mouth on him.

Kindra had been sprawled on her bed crying for longer then she'd like to admit when Millicent Bulstrode came into the room and saw Kindra prone on the bed. "Kindra, are you ok?" she asked.

Kindra looked up and saw who was now sitting on her bed. "Crud," she thought, "Just when I was almost cried out..." She said out loud, "Ye- no, not really, but there's nothing anyone can do. Not really."

Millicent looked sadly over at Kindra, gave her a kind of half-hug, and said, "You know I'll always be here for you, if you ever need me."

Kindra looked at her friend. Through all that they'd been through, Milly had always been there for her. From when she'd been told the truth about Father Christmas to when they found out that they were both bisexual, and then through the breakup, they'd stayed friends always.

It hurt to tell the story again, but Kindra thought she owed it to her. She repeated the entire story from the beginning, and at the end was sobbing into Millicent's robes. "I just don't know what to do, Milly, I mean, he just out rightly said he preferred Pansy to me. Right there, in front of everybody."

Millicent stroked Kindra's hair, trying to sooth her and calm her down. "He is a prick. If he thinks he likes Pansy more, I think he's either been hit with a befuddlement charm or he just doesn't deserve a girl like you. You really are something special. Don't let anyone ever make you forget that." Kindra felt so happy she had as good a friend as Millicent, and started calming down.

Kindra finally calmed down enough so she wasn't hiccupping anymore. Millicent laid her down on the bed and cuddled up beside her. Kindra fell asleep, feeling she was safe.

Later that night, Draco woke up wondering why he was on his bed with Pansy asleep in his arms. He didn't want to be with Pansy, he wanted to be with Kindra. He didn't know why he had just slept with Pansy when he really wanted to be laying on his bed with Kindra. He slowly lifted Pansy's head and laid her down next to him. He stood up and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. He sorted his clothes from Pansy's.

He placed his clothes on himself and headed for the only place he could think of at the moment. He walked out of the common room, not caring if got in trouble for being out past curfew. He sat down next to the lake and stared into the water.

How could he have been such a dick? He hadn't cared about Kindra's feelings, and then ran off and slept with the one female he had promised himself he would never sleep with again. He sighed and placed his head on his knees. No one could know that he had slept with Pansy. No one at all. He would go to her in the morning and talk to her about it. He sat there for a good three hours wondering why he had done the thing he'd done.

Draco got up and stretched his legs out. He had been sitting there for so long he had almost falling asleep. He went back to the Slytherin common room, and went to wake up Pansy and tell her what he had thought about for the last 3 hours. He slowly walked back to the castle and up the steps to the common room.

He reached the common room door and went in side. He walked up to the guy's dorms and opened his door. He had been expecting to see Pansy lying there asleep on his bed, but she was gone. She must have woken up and gone back to her room. "Damn it," he said to himself. He couldn't go up to the girl's dorms... He would have to wait till the morning. He walked over to his bed and passed out with his clothes still on.


	5. Table Confessions

Ok guys, I know that you peoples may not have enjoyed the slowly shortening chapters, and so we decided to make it… well, long. So I hope you enjoy it, even though it's been a long time in coming. OH, and we recently got a flame, but it was a lame flame, **I** could have written a better one. But, so if you don't like this story, please at least have a plausible excuse, and please tell us what's wrong with it, and no moaning. Also, if you happen to be 34, chubby, alone at home and still reading Harry Potter… 1.) You need to get a (better) life, and 2.) You need to first **HAVE** a story before you can go around flaming other people's stories.

-

Draco awoke the next morning. As soon as he opened his eyes, it hit him like a brick, right in the pit of his stomach. He thought about the night before and guilt washed over him. Draco had been an... asshole was the only word he could think of. "What the hell is wrong with me" he asked softly and shoved his head into the pillow. He would have to get up soon and go find Pansy.

Kindra woke up, not yet opening her eyes, and just breathed in the scent of the person she was cuddling with. It felt good. It felt safe. It felt wrong somehow though… Then she remembered. It was like taking a bullet in the foot, becoming unconscious, waking up, and stumbling around. Kindra started to curl up, detangling herself from Millicent. Millicent woke up halfway through this, and just hugged Kindra.

"Kindra? Honey, I know. I know, and it's ok." She waited a few minutes before continuing with"Now, when was the last time you had food? And I don't mean butterbeer."

Kinda sniffed a little, then said"Um… I don't know… Yesterday at breakfast I had some toast…"

Millicent shook her head while eyeing Kindra. "You, mon amie, are going to eat, and in the Great Hall too, just to prove that you can. Now, we have to get you presentable."

Kindra looked down at her cloths. She had on a set of her Hogwarts robes that were very muddy on the bottom, and just looked soiled, dirty, and worn out in general. It was St. Patrick's Day, or so Millicent told her, so she picked out a green shirt that read "Pinch me, and you won't be able to move your fingers for a month". She loved this shirt. She also picked out a pair of green pants with four-leaf clovers all down the legs.

Slowly, Draco got up from the warm bed and walked to the shower with his head hung low. He took a long shower hoping he would drown… It didn't work. He got ready and made his way to the common room. He hoped Pansy would be there and not at breakfast already. If she has already gone, he would be in a whole lot of trouble. Knowing Pansy, she would tell the first person she saw, and the second, and the third… ect. "Why the hell did it happen" a voice said in his head. "Because I wanted to forget the pain" Draco replied back.

Kindra took Millicent's hand after they both had dressed, more for moral support then anything else, and headed down to the Great Hall. As they passed through the common room, Kindra noticed an unusual amount of whispering, and it seemed to be going in a wave after her. She wondered about this since it was common knowledge that they were best friends, and they'd told no one about their other relationship.

Millicent wandered a little closer to a whispering group near the exit and heard a snatch that went something like"Pansy…" Blah, blah, blah"Draco…" Blah, blah, blah. Millicent's eyes widened as she put two and two together quickly, and moved away from the groups before Kindra could. She figured that Kindra was upset enough as it was, and she didn't need yet another thing to worry about.

As he entered the common room, Draco heard little voices whispering to each other. "Oh no, she has already told people." He shook his head. "No, they must be talking about something else." The thoughts in his mind were racing each other. Walking up to some girl that he knew by face but not by name he said aloud"Do you know where Pansy is"

The girl giggled. "She already went down to the Great Hall."

"Thanks" he said coldly.

Draco entered the great hall, determined to find Pansy before she told more people. He looked around and saw her. He quickly walked over to her. "Pansy, I need to talk to you" he said into her hear.

She turned around a huge smile on her face. "Ok." She stood up. Draco grabbed her arm and headed toward the door. He stopped right by it and turned to look at her again.

Millicent and Kindra walked all the way to the Great Hall before letting go of each other's hands. Kindra looked up at Millicent, Millicent looked down at Kindra. With a final nod of agreement, they entered.

Draco looked at Pansy with a saddened face. "What happened last night should not have happened" he said.

Her face looked confused. "What do you mean"

"We should have never… you know." He couldn't say what he meant.

Pansy smiled evilly as she saw Kindra walk into the great hall. "Oh, are talking about last night? Why didn't you just say that we had sex" she said, loudly enough for Kindra to hear.

Kindra stopped when she heard that, and at first decided that whoever it was, it was none of her business what was going on. Then she realized who was talking. She slowly pivoted and stood looking wide-eyed at Pansy and Draco. Her mouth slowly dropped. It was as if she was caught in some strange slow-motion movie. She looked first at Pansy, who was smirking her ass off. She then turned her eyes to Draco.

Draco's mouth dropped as she said it. He looked up, and there was Kindra. What he had feared most had come true. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there with his mouth wide open.

Kindra shook her head, trying desperately to make herself wake up. She couldn't take her eyes off Draco. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening."

Pansy sneered her evil smirk even more. "Oh, hello Kindra. I didn't see you there. Would you like to join in our conversation? Draco and I were just discussing the finer points of sex. Oh, that's right, you haven't had sex with him yet. I could give you pointers. My memory is still fresh. It was wonderful." She beamed with glee as Kindra tore her gaze from Draco's face to hers. "Last night was wonderful." She put her arm around Draco's neck and shoulders.

Draco pushed her off. He headed to leave, not wanting to deal with this all, but changed his mind and knew it was better to get over with now. He looked to Pansy with disgust. Then he looked to Kindra with a sad look that went all the way down to his heart. He should have known better than to sleep with Pansy.

He tried to say something, but he couldn't manage the words. All that came out was"I… don't know."

Meaning hit Kindra like the wave of sadness had that morning. Only instead of being sad, she was pissed. "You bastard." She spat the words at his face like venom. She realized that she'd told him he could do just what he did, and then said, "So, did she give you that STD you wanted so badly?"

Kindra turned to Pansy and said, "You realize, I gave him permission to go off and shank you. He was just following my words, to the letter it seems. So your torrid affair last night? It was all my idea. I hope you enjoyed it, for both you sakes. You'll be having many more to come, as I won't be in either of your ways, anymore."

She turned to storm out, but Millicent was in the way. She suddenly had an idea. She turned her accidental-bumping-into-Millicent into an improvised passionate snogging session, complete with groping, moaning, and… other sounds.

Pansy had walked off, very disgusted that two females would even ever think of going at it. She had tried dragging off Draco, but he just stood there gawking with his mouth hanging open.

Millicent was caught by surprise at Kindra's sudden impulse. Non-the-less, she was enjoying this very much, but then noticed that there was not as much sound as a few moments before. She opened her eyes, and looked around, breaking the kiss/pulling match.

The very fist thing that she noticed was that almost everyone was either goggling at the small group near the doors, or whispering fervently to the others around them and pointing. Horrified, she took a few steps back from Kindra, looking around, for the way out. She soon found the doors, and fled, running full tilt back to the common room. She found her pillow somewhere on the floor among a jungle of cloths, threw it onto her bed, sobbing into it, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this one.

Back in the Great Hall, Kindra was feeling horrible. Not only had she found out that her ex had gone off and had sex with one of the people she honestly hated the night they broke up, but her best friend, the only one she'd ever really been able to confide in, had just run from her in horror. She felt very alone.

Kindra looked to the teacher's table. Dumbledore was looking at her with a sad expression on his face. He looked at her with that gaze, the gaze where it looks like he's looking through her, into her soul, straight into the deep recesses of her mind. She looked down, ashamed of herself. Professor Snape was suddenly at her side, escorting both Draco and herself from the Great Hall. As the Hall's doors came to a close, full-fledged yelling broke out in there.

The walk to Snape's office was very long. Kindra couldn't bear to look at Draco, and Draco seemed to be too intrigued with his own thoughts to notice anything. Snape kept up a very fast pace, but it still felt like hours before they reached the door to the dungeons. Snape quickly brought out his wand from somewhere inside his robes, and quietly said a few words with his door. The door squeaked a little as it opened to the pass phrase, and the three of them went in.

AN: Sorry it took us so long to load this up. We had this done months ago and I just never got around to betaing it and posting it. We'll try not to have so much time to go by before we post again! Blessed be!


End file.
